The Will to Live
by pottyandweezlbe89
Summary: This is a Supernatural starts off at end season 5 episode Swan Song follows most of season 6 x Smallville Starts after Season 10 episode Harvest x TMNT starts after season 4 episode Prodigal Son x Thunderbirds set after Movie verse enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Re-Written as of 13/05/2013

Supernatural x TMNT x Smallville x Thunderbirds

This is mainly a Supernatural based story but there will be the odd TMNT and Smallville single chapters :)

Supernatural - set in end of season swan song and almost follows season 6 (So Spoilers)

TMNT - set in season 4 (after Prodical Son)

Smallville - set in season 10 (after Homecoming)

Thunderbirds - Movie Verse (2004)

(I will be putting the name of the song/s I was listening to as I typed)

Circles - Birds Of Tokyo

**Chapter 1**

It's been a year and 3 months since his brother chose to sacrifice himself from the world being taken over by Lucifer, one year since he has been with Lisa and Ben, living the "Apple Pie Life".

"Dean shouldn't you be getting to work?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah I'm leaving soon," answered Dean.

"Okay... Are you alright?"

"Yeah m'fine. I'm going to have a shower then go 'k"

"Alright, don't forget we have dinner with the Morrisens" said Lisa.

"Oh yay dinner with the Morrisens" smirked Dean

"Please don't start anything again,"

"Hey Ben and I were bored and it's not my fault Bob drank it," laughed Dean.

"Well he wouldn't have to if you didn't pee in the bottle and bribbed Ben 50 bucks to give the bottle to him," smirked Lisa.

"Come on Lisa he offered. I didn't have to do anything except ask Ben if he was up for some fun..."

"Thats my point Dean... Please just try to keep it a low profile," laughed Lisa.

"Yeah, Yeah" laughed Dean "alright let me have a shower before you make me late for work again."

Lisa laughed as she left the bedroom.

Dean sighed as he grabbed his ringing, mobile from the bed side table.

"Hello.."

"Dean s'good to hear your voice boy..."

"Bobby! How'd you get my number I just changed it last week," exclaimed Dean.

"Dean we have a problem..."

"No whatever it is I'm not doing it. I stopped hunting just like Sa... he asked me to. So I'm sorry Bobby but whatever it is you'll have to find someone else..."

"You damn idjit you've got demons heading your way. Apparently they found out where you're hiding and are coming for you and your family," shouted Bobby.

"What! um... can we come to your place.."

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Ah yeah sorry. S'just I haven't exactly kept in contact with you and well.."

"Save it. Just get yourself, Lisa and Ben over here safe and then we'll sort something out."

"K thanks Bobby, see ya soon, bye." said Dean hanging up. "LISA! BEN!"

Dean bolted down stairs to get Ben and Lisa and get the hell outta dodge.

"Dean what's the matter?" asked Lisa.

"We've gotta go... Demons."

When Dean didn't go any further Lisa replied "Oh okay cuz that makes sense."

"Lees please I don't have time... WE don't have time. Demons are after me, therefore after you because your close to me..."

"Okay! Okay I'm going.. we're going," sighed Lisa

CRASH!

"Too late... Damn it.. okay you go to the car and get to the school and grab Ben. I'll give you the address so you can meet me there. I'll hold 'em off.."

"No Dean I'm not leaving you.."

"And I'm not leaving Ben with no parents."

"Okay your right. Just please come to us in one piece."

"You know i'll try my damn hardest, but..."

"Shut up Dean..." and Lisa lent forward and gave Dean a deep kiss and then hurried out the door.

Dean ran towards the laundry where he can find the Ruby's knife. Before he could reach the door, he found himself being slammed to a wall and the air from his lungs beings choked out of him.

"Hello Dean. My my you haven't changed one bit... except your reaction's a bit slower" said a voice Dean recognised.

"M-me-eg," said a hoarse Dean.

"Oh you remembered. I thought you'd be too caught up in your own guilt about Sammy, Oh that's right you've forgotten all about him haven't you.. i mean now that you've got your own little family... How long did you think it would last Dean?" smirked the Demon.

"Let him go Meg," shouted a voice.

_'That's not right.. I must be dying if I'm seein' him...'_

"H-h-ho-o-w did you get here?"

"Does it matter?" said the voice.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION... or Dean here dies," shouted Meg.

"I don't think so... You put my son down."

AN; so how was my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction? Who came back? there will be more to come... please note this is an un'beted chapter as i do not have one at the moment... *position available* 8)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Smallville

Song Choice – What you want by Evanescence

_AN: not much change in this just some slight rewording._

Recap – To protect his girlfriend, Clark tricks Lois into leaving town on a story. When she realizes what's going on, they argue but an accident strands them in the middle of nowhere. Meanwhile Tess tries to find a cure for Alexander, who is suffering from rapid aging because of his unnatural origins.

"Clark! Are you in here?" shouted a voice.

"Hey Ollie, what are you doing here? Clark's gone on patrols," said Lois Lane.

"Oh hey, Lois when does he normally get back," asked Oliver Queen.

"Now! How are you Oliver?" said Clark as he headed to the kitchen to get some juice.

"You mean aside from dodging the media, the Mob and the government? I'm fantastic," smirked Ollie.

"Well that's your own stupid fault for telling the whole friggen world that you're the Green Arrow," laughed Lois.

"I'm assuming that this is not a social vist?" said Clark.

"Always straight to business aren't you Clark? But yeah your right I'm not here for the mocking of my outburst to the media," said Ollie. "Actually it's about the team, well the lack of."

"What do you mean the lack of? I thought everyone was involved in helping out with the VRA project?" said Clark. "It is that project you're talking about isn't it?"

"Oh yeah it is, but it seems that they're all doing their own little solo missions, which are not helping this project, but that's not all apparently there have been continuous heavy storms over at Detroit and they are in need of some backup. Apparently the fire brigade and Hospitals are running out of supplies."

"Detroit? Wasn't there a huge storm there about a year ago and that big beam of light two years ago and since then …"

"Yeah that's when the crazy storms have started and the farmers are making a riot over the cattle mutilation, saying that it's not right for the cattle to be dropping like in high numbers so quickly," explained Ollie.

"Alright then, maybe we should bring the team back and try to figure this out," suggested Cark.

"Well I'm going to start packing bags then," said Lois as she started to head towards the stairs.

"Bags? Lois you're not coming," said Clark.

"The hell I'm not! They need all the help they can get and besides we talked about this yesterday, I can handle myself not to mention who will save me if I get into trouble here. You know I get into more trouble in Metropolis than anywhere else," stated Lois.

Clark huffed and said "fine but if anything happens to you while we're there you are getting sent straight home."

"Deal" said Lois and she headed up stairs to pack.

"Dude she has you wrapped around your finger," laughed Oliver.

"She does not! I just thought she made a good argument with the whole her being here and me being there and not getting here in time if she needs me."

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that Clark. Anyway I'll meet you both back at Watch Tower in about an hour. Can you try and contact fish sticks and slow poke for me," laughed Oliver.

"Yeah sure… Hang on who is slow poke?"

"Bart."

"Oh right. I wouldn't say that to him to his face," laughed Clark.

Oliver laughed and headed out the door.

"See you soon Ollie," said Clark.

THUNDERBIRDS

Song Choice - Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse

"ALAN TRACEY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Scott Tracey.

"Man what is it this time," said Alan.

"I'm not sure but from the sound of Scott's voice I'd run if I were you. I'd protect you from Scott's wraith but then I'd be putting, myself in danger," laughed Virgil.

"Gee thanks for your love and support bro," Alan sighed and ran out of the kitchen to hide outside.

"Hey Virge have you seen Alan anywhere," said Scott as he entered the kitchen.

"No sorry bro. Why? What has the squirt done now," smirked Virgil.

"He put the damn fake mouse in my shower," growled Scott.

"How do you know it was Alan? It could've been Gordon?" asked Virgil.

"No it wasn't him because when I had a shower yesterday there was nothing there and Gordon was heading up to Thunderbird 5 with dad at the time," explained Scott.

"Well, how do you know he didn't sneak it there before he went," said Virgil.

"Because he left before I got out."

"Oh. Well sorry I can't help you out bro… cuz I have no idea where he his and if he heard you yelling out to him and he knew it was about the mouse then he would've bolted and you'll have no luck catching up to him," laughed Virgil.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" said Scott.

"Good luck finding him. Try not to make a mess of the place when you're trying to find him, cuz dad and John will be back soon," said Virgil.

*Beep* Beep* Beep*

"Come on Virgil, sounds like another mission. We can't have one weekend off can we?" groaned Scott.

"The perks of being a Thunderbird I'm afraid."

"What's going on Gordon? Has dad and John left Thunderbird 5 yet?" asked Scott.

"FAB Scotty I've given them the coordinates already and there ETA is 15 minutes," said Gordon.

"Okay. Well where are we heading?" Scott asked.

"Detroit. There are massive storms and explosions…"

"What's going on?" asked Alan Tracey.

"Well you'd know if you arrived earlier," growled Scott.

"Sorry I was out for a run."

"What from me," said Scott.

"Why would I be running from you?" asked Alan.

"Gee Al I don't know, have a guess… it's small, plastic, has whiskers and squeaks."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Scott…"

"Guys we have no time for this, we have a mission," interrupted Virgil.

"Right. No your right Virg. We'll talk about this when this is over," said Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Supernatural Chapter 2_

Song choice; Undertow-Timbaland ft The Fray & Esthero

_AN: this chapter has been expanded._

Then

"_H-h-ho-o-w did you get here?_

"_Does it matter?" said the voice._

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION… or Dean here dies," shouted Meg._

"_I don't think so… You put my son down."_

NOW

"I don't want to have to repeat myself Meg. Let my son go now or suffer the consequences," said the voice.

"Now, now John let's not be hasty. Remember what happened last time you tried to shoot me with and ordinary gun?" smirked Meg.

"You asked for it Meg," John Winchester turned around with his gun still pointing at Meg and called out "You can come out now sweetheart."

"Meg is it? I'm going to teach you a few things about this family. Firstly I think it's pretty obvious that us Winchesters don't stay dead. Secondly when you mess with one of us you mess with the whole family…" said the newcomer.

"Mary Winchester. I've never had the pleasure of meeting the Winchester that started it all. You think we don't know that? Why do you think every demon tries to separate the Winchester brothers? It's their biggest weaknesses. But I think it's safe to say that one of them _won't _be coming back… at least not anytime soon…"

"I wouldn't be too sure on that if I were you Meg," said a new voice.

Meg turned around whilst still grasping Dean's neck to see if she heard properly.

"That's impossible… no one gets out of Lucifers cage aside from Lucifer himself… Oh well maybe I should ditch Dean, get you and bring you to Lucifer myself…"

Smirking Sam Winchester said "I'd like to see you try, but I don't think they will be too happy about that."

"And who's they?" asked Meg.

"You'll find out. Tell them I said hi" and before anything else could be said or done, Sam shot Meg and Dean was free of Megs grasp and landed unconscious on the hallway floor.

Sam stepped over Meg and went straight to Dean to check his pulse. Fortunately there was a nice strong pulse.

"Is he alive?" asked John.

"He's fine I think he's just passed out from the shock" said Sam.

"Okay now that's sorted lets go and get Lisa and Ben is it?" said Mary.

"Yeah um, how about I go and get them seeing as I know them and they kind of know me more than you guys, 'cuz I think you'll just freak them out and meet you at Bobby's in a few hours?" suggested Sam.

"Sounds good… What did Meg mean no one gets out of Lucifers cage? Since when were you in Lucifers cage? How did it happen? Why…"

"I will explain everything when we get to Bobby's. Wait he does know your alive doesn't he?" aksed Sam.

"Yeah of course he does. How did you think I knew where Dean was?" said John.

"Okay that's good just, just can you please ease him into telling him that I'm alive because it will turn out to be a massacre if I just rock up to his place unannounced," explained Sam.

"Which I still don't understand…"

"And I said I will explain everything when we get to Bobby's, because I rather explain it all in one go."

"Okay sweetheart, we will meet you at this Bobby person's place are you taking the impala?"

"Yeah Lisa will know where it is Dean tries not to stray from her. So I will see you guys soon… Man it's weird seeing you guys alive and together," said Sam.

"Well get used to it kiddo," smirked John.

TMNT

Song Choice; Too Late for sorry – Chasing Bailey.

BOOM!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," squealed a voice.

"MICHELANGELO! YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME INTO MY LAB FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR AND YOU CANT WAIT ONE FRIGGEN MINUTE BEFORE YOU BLOW SOMETHING UP!" roared a voice.

"I'm sooooooo sorry Donny… here let me fix it…"

"NO GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT NOW!" yelled Donny.

"What's shelfa brains done this time?" Raphael asked Leonardo.

"I don't think we want to know. It must be pretty bad if Donny's yelling like that," said Leo.

Seeing Michelangelo coming out of Donny's Lab covers in bright pink, got Leo and Raph rolling around the floor with laughter.

"MIKEY stay out of my lab. I never want you back in here ever again…." Yelled Don and he slammed the door, locking himself in the Lab.

After seeing the hurt look on his baby brothers voice Leo stopped laughing and got up off the floor to try and cheer him up.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, he'll cool down, eventually" said Leo.

"No he won't Leo. He won't trust me ever again," cried Mikey. "It was an accident Leo. I turned around to get out of the Lab and knocked over a bunch of bottles and then before I knew it KA-BOOM!" explained Mikey making an exploding sound.

"Geez Mike I know you're clumsy but that's ridiculous," laughed Raph.

Mike glared at his brother and stormed off too his room and slammed the door. By the time that happened Master Splinter came out of his room.

"My sons what is going on?" asked Master Splinter.

"Oh Mike kinda made a mess in Donny's Lab Sensei," explained Raph, still laughing.

"So why has Michelangelo stormed off to his room?"

"Oh he's probably having a sulk 'cuz he's all pink Sensei," said Raph.

"Don't worry Sensei we will sort it out," said Leo and he headed off to Mikey's room.

"Yeah Sensei we'll sort it out," said Raph and headed into Donny's Lab.

"Mike let me in..." called Leo.

"Go away Leo," yelled Mikey.

"Come on 'Lil bro please let me in. I just want to see if you're okay," said Leo.

Hearing no reply from the other side, Leo started to panic and was about to bang the door down before the door opened and out popped Mikey's head. Leo looked at him and noticed a few tears rolling down his baby brothers cheeks.

"Awe Mikey" said Leo with a bit of a groan, "I know Raph can be a bit insensitive but you should know by now not too take what he says to heart."

"It's okay Leo I'm fine. I just need time to myself if that's all right and besides it's not what Raph said…"

"Mike Don will come around. Just give him some space…"

"You didn't see the look on his face Leo. He's never going to trust me again," sniffed Mikey.

"Yes he will… you just have to give it time and prove to him that it was a mistake and it won't happen again" said Leo. Little did he know that, what he just said will change his baby brother forever.

"Okay Leo. Your right. I'm going to have a shower and try and scrub this pink stuff off me" said Mike and he headed off to the bathroom leaving Leo feeling slightly concerned and decided not to make a big deal of it until he can figure out what is going on inside his brother's head.

'_Damn it Mikey. I've probably scared him I spose it really was an accident and he is kinda accident prone.'_

*Ring*Ring*

"Hello.."

"Donny have you heard the news?"

"Oh hey April… What news?"

"About Detroit?"

"It's in complete ruins a massive breakout happened this morning and it's like a Zombie land people are dying & they're afraid that it's going to spread," exclaimed April.

"WHAT!" shouted Donny. "GUYS GET IN HERE!"

Footsteps could be heard.

"What's up Bro," asked Raph.

"There has been a massive breakout in Detroit it's like a zombie land, I'm on the phone to April. 'k April I'm putting you on loud speaker."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thunderbirds.

Decode - Paramore

"Where are we heading Gordo?" said Scott Tracey in Thunderbird 1.

"Detroit. There are heavy storms and some weird shit going on. Oh and they're calling in all backup and I've heard from liable sources that those vigilantes that we keep hearing about will be there too. So the more the merrier," replied Gordon.

"I still don't get how you have contact with them," said Scott.

"What you don't know can't hurt you," smirked Gordon. "Hey did you find anything squeaking in the shower this morning?"

"THAT WAS YOU? How the hell did you manage that? You..."

"Years of practise bro," laughed Gordon.

"Man now I have to apologise to Alan…"

"Wait! You thought it was Alan? Man he wouldn't do that. He's no that stupid…"

"Yeah well…"

"Thunder Bird 1… come in Thunderbird 1…"

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 3…"

"Hey Scotty… what's your ETA to Detroit?"

"ETA is 3 minutes. What's yours?"

"20 minutes."

"Why has it taken you so long to leave?" asked Scott.

"Because a certain brother of yours brought a stink bomb onto Thunderbird 3"

"I had to make sure that I left you with something to remind you of me," smirked Gordon.

"Dad I think it's a good thing you've put Gordon up in Thunderbird 5. He's already made me blame Alan for a prank and he's probably all pissed at me now or…"

"Scott slow down sport. He'll be fine just deal with it when we get back and as for Gordon, why do you think I sent him up their?" laughed Jeff Tracey.

"Hey that's not fair I…"

"Thanks dad. Okay I gotta go I have just arrived….. Holey shit…"

"Scotty… Scotty… what is it?" said John in the background.

"Um… you guys should hurry up... Detroit's a reck..."

"We will meet you there our ETA is now 15 minutes. Over and out."

Smallville.

"Lois hurry up! We have to go… We have to meet Oliver in 5 minutes," yelled Clark.

"I'm coming Smallville. Hold your horses. Besides why hurry when I have 'The Blur' for a boyfriend," stated Lois.

"I'm not always going to be here to take you everywhere Lois, particularly when you take your time packing for a weekend trip… not that it's a holiday," said Clark.

"Yeah, yeah," said Lois as she was coming down stairs with her suit case. "We going now?"

"If you hurry up" smirked Clark.

Clark swept Lois off her feet, grabbed the suit case and took off to meet Oliver and the rest of the vigilantes.

Supernatural

Bobby Singer was sitting in his study room looking up on his next case, which would be in Detroit, with possible demonic activity and some sightings of Zombies. He was about to get up and make some lunch when his doorbell rang.

"Balls," cussed Bobby. The doorbell rang a few more times. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on."

"BOBBY! Hurry up and open this damn door… Dean's heavy," yelled the voice on the other side of the door.

"Winchester. What the devil are you doing here," said Bobby as he went to open the door, and sure enough there was John and Mary carrying their eldest son.

"Jesus Christ. What happened? I thought you were just going to talk to him. Not knock him out," said Bobby.

"Singer, stop staring and let us in," yelled John.

"Yeah sorry, um just put him on the couch," said Bobby.

"Sorry about barging in on you like this Bobby but Sam insisted on bringing…"

"Sam? Sam who?"

"Nice going sweetheart. We were supposed to ease him into the fact that Sam was involved…."

"You better not be talking about who I think you're talking about," growled Bobby.

"Bobby what the hell is going on? Sam kept saying that 'no one knows and Bobby will be pissed if he found out I was here…"

"Pissed at him? What for? Other than the fact that of all qualities you had to pass onto your sons was the ability to sacrifice themselves…"

"What do you mean sacrifice?"

"Well for starters they knew about the deal you made to bring Dean back, then not long after that Sam died and Dean walked in your footsteps to save him, because of the stupid thing you told him before you were dragged to hell. What type of father tells his son that if they couldn't save their baby brother that they'd have to kill him?"

"Wait what do you mean Sam died? Bobby I think we should we should wait till Sam comes back with Ben and Lisa…"

"Wait till Sam comes back? I think your confused John, Sam died a bit over a year ago, saving the world from Lucifer making Earth his playground," explained Bobby.

"What!"

"Hello! Dad, Mom, Bobby? Anyone here?" called a voice.

"Well I'll be damned…."

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR and Belated Xmas everybody… huge thanx to everyone who's reading this… so everyone's heading to Detroit.. .what for I wonder? Bobby finds out about Sam.. Clark and Lois are meeting Ollie… and the Thunderbirds are arriving in Detroit. Just how will the Turtles leave their beloved New York City and or will there be something catastrophic in NYC? Plz let me know what u think.. till next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Song – Some Nights by Ellie Goudling

Hey all wow I am an awful author…. I should really stop neglecting my stories. I have not given up I've just been lazy.

Supernatural

"What did you do Dean?" Bobby muttered.

"What! Why do you always assume it was me?"

"Dean you alright kiddo?" asked John.

"Feel like I've been beaten the shit outta me but other than that I'm peachy….oh and I'm hallucinating so yeah I'm good…."

"Hallucinating? Whatya mean?" said Bobby with slight panic.

"Well I'm seeing my parents and I'm pretty sure that's Sam standing near some shit box car."

"Oh that's alright then… Let's put you on the couch and put humpty dumpty back together," Bobby waited behind whilst John carried Dean to the lounge room.

Sam isn't sure of how he is going to handle all this. He remembers his time downstairs and let me tell you that you will curdle and end up needing to see a psychiatrist if I went into details. Yet here he is standing outside Bobby's house scanning around to see if Lucifer or Michael are lurking around to yank him back.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see you standing" Said a voice. Quickly turning around Sam saw Bobby Singer. A man he considered a surrogate father standing in front of him with the biggest grin he has seen on the man for a long time.

"Hey Bobby, s'good to see you too," with that Bobby walked up to him and nearly squeezing him to death, "Uh Bobby I kinda can't breathe."

"Oh right sorry bout that, let's go inside and catch up eh?"

"Sounds good."

John wasn't sure of what to make of the little bit of information he was just given about his sons dyeing.

"What do you mean John told Dean he might have kill Sammy?" said Mary almost shouting and interrupting Johns' thoughts.

"Now Mary hold on and let me explain before you go jumping to any conclusions…."

"Oh please do… while you're at it you can explain to me why you have raised my sons to be hunters…"

"Wait how do you know that their hunters? Better yet what did Meg mean by the Winchester that started it all?" interrupted John.

"Don't start on me John…."

"No no you don't get to be pissed at me for raising our boys the way I have if you have been keeping secrets."

"You Winchesters are such hotheads. Calm down or I will separate you both, despite how your boys have been raised they are fine young men who you should be proud of. They've only saved the world more times anyone and have experienced more shit than anyone should ever deal with in a lifetime," shouted Bobby.

"Um hello we are both right here… Right? You are real aren't ya Sammy?" Dean has been eyeing Sam ever since Bobby and Sam entered the lounge room.

"Yeah Dean I'm real," replied Sam 'I hope'. "Can we deal with all this later and discuss the matter at hand?"

"Good idea" said John.

"Excuse me um what's going on I though the three of you are supposed to be dead?"

"Oh sorry Lisa I suppose we should start from the beginning…."

Smallville

_"You will surrender to me. You will lose your soul. I will annihilate you! ." – Darkseid, taunting Clark, Finale_

_Song- I Question by Wade Robson (not a song with lyrics but a wicked son with a wicked beat)_

"Damn it where is he?"

"Calm down fishsticks I'm sure Blur Boy will be here soon…." said Victor.

"Yeah well you never really can rely on someone with super speed…" Smirked Arthur.

"Hey I'm right here?" Shouted Bart Allen.

"Yeah and….. Since when have you ever been on time" replied Arthur.

"Okay enough small talk what have we got?"

"Bout time amigo," said a smiling Bart.

"Yeah well blame Lois she packs really slow…."

"Hahaha don't let her hear you say that?" laughed Arthur Curry.

"Wait why was she packing?" asked Victor.

"Alright guys that's enough lets deal with this mess…"

"Hey GA,"

"GA?" asked Ollie.

"Yeah Green Arrow," replied Bart.

"Yeah I don't like it…"

"Guys seriously a zombie breakout and you're arguing about names!" Black Canary just arrived with Kara in tow.

"Kara what are you doing here?" asked a surprise Clark.

"Jor El sent me to stop the dark force that is coming because he doesn't believe that you can handle it. It is stronger than anything you have ever faced," Kara exclaimed.

"What? So he still has no faith in me?"

"No that's not it, he is just concerned that this new force will be your last straw…."

"Guys as lovely as this little chat is we need to focus and evacuate any remaining survivors…. What is that noise?" said Ollie.

"Hey it's the Thunderbirds I wonder if that's…." said Bart.

"Why are they here don't they deal with natural disaster?" asked Arthur Curry.

"I invited them… after all there is a storm involved," said Bart.

"Hang on how did you get in contact with them? Bart are you hacking into things that you shouldn't be…." asked Clark.

"Again," smirked Ollie.

"No I have friends in high places," grinned Bart.

"Okay guy seriously there is a mob right down the end of this street," interrupted Victor.

"Right guys anyone know how to take down zombies?"  
"Yeah, chop the heads off," said a new voice.

Turning around the vigilantes come across 5 regular looking people.

"I'm sorry I thought you said chop the heads off?" asked Bart.

"Yeah it's about the only thing that keeps them down," says the short guy.

"They're already dead so you're just re-killin them," says the guy with a cap.

"Yeah and how do you know?" said Cyborg.

Grinning at each other the new comers The tall one spoke "Cause we've been doin this sort of thing for most of our lives, I'm Sam Winchester."

_AN: And there is chapter 5 yay finally update this soo sorry about the wait._


End file.
